Halloween Surprise
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey host a Halloween party. Written with BeChloeIsLegit. Neither of us own Pitch Perfect or any characters from it.


**Zap's Note:** So this is the collaboration I hinted at the other week, this was written with BeChloeIsLegit. It was quite fun working together, and like she says in hers, feels like it's going to be the first of many. Don't have much to say, so on with it

 **BeChloeIsLegit's Note:** Hey, guys. This is my first ever collaboration and I hope you guys like it. I want to thank Electronis Zappa for asking me to work with him on this. He pitched the idea and I really liked it and was excited to accept and help with it. I think this may only be the beginning and hope to see more collaborations down the road.

* * *

"You have no idea how nervous I am," Aubrey said as she took care of the final touches of her costume.

"Baby, we've been together since our first year of college nine years ago. I think I've come to know you fairly well in that time," Chloe pointed out as she moved beside the blonde. She leaned in to kiss her, but the blonde waved her off.

"I don't want to mess up our makeup. These costumes were your idea and I want us looking perfect till after the big announcement," Aubrey explained. She took a moment to look them over in the mirror in front of them. "We do look good though don't we?"

"We always look good," Chloe said with a wink. "And, you look way hotter than Margot Robbie. Everyone at the party that likes girls won't be able to take their eyes off you. Maybe even a few who aren't into girls."

"Part of why I'm glad this is just our friends and not our family," Aubrey said. "I don't think either of our fathers would approve, similar to that commercial with the girl washing her 'sexy koala' costume."

"Fair point," the redhead conceded with a giggle "Don't worry sweetie. We've got lots of booze and Beca will make sure there's good music. This party will be the best Halloween party Atlanta's ever seen."

"There's no need to set those kind of expectations," Aubrey chided. "We aren't 22 anymore."

"That doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun," Chloe retorted with a playful smack to Aubrey's ass. "You look great Harleen, let's head downstairs. Stacie and Beca should be here soon and then everyone else not long after."

"Sure thing Pamela," Aubrey added, following the redhead out of their bedroom.

* * *

~~~The Party~~~

"I'm still a little surprised you and Beca came as Sonny and Cher," Aubrey said to Stacie as they fixed drinks for their respective partners

"It was Beca's idea believe it or not," Stacie said. "She figured everyone but Chloe and I bust her chops about being short, so she might as well lean into it. She had a bit of a hard time making peace with him being a Republican, but she got over it. The girls helped."

"I'm sure they did." Aubrey chuckled, not being able to resist stealing a glance as Stacie grabbed her breasts.

"So many great costumes," Stacie said as she glanced around the room. "I love how Jessica and Ashley are Ellen and Portia. It just so fits them."

"I know what you mean. I thought the same thing about CR and Denise as Batwoman and Renee Montoya," Aubrey agreed.

"They're totally rocking it," Stacie nodded her head as they scanned the room. "Who are Clarke and Lexa?"

"They're friends of Chloe's," Aubrey explains. "'Clarke' teaches art and 'Lexa' teaches one of the other Kindergarten sections. Her room is next to Chloe's."

"Cool. I have to give them credit. Their costumes are spot on, much like yours and Chloe's," Stacie complimented.

"Thank you," Aubrey blushed. "Chloe put a lot of work into her Poison Ivy costume. She's really proud of it."

"As she should be," Stacie nodded. "I'm going to go see what my grumpier half is doing. I'll let you get back to hosting."

"Thanks, Stace," Aubrey nodded, heading towards the door as she saw new arrivals coming in. "Hey guys."

"Sorry we're late," Jesse apologized. "We got a little lost. Kind of ironic considering Emily's supposed to be a tracker."

"I'm just dressed as one," Emily said defending herself.

"Who are you guys supposed to be anyway?," Aubrey asked, not recognizing their costumes.

"Well, Benji got me watching this show Critical Role where a bunch of voice actors play Dungeons and Dragons," Jesse explained. "He and Emily are the characters Percy and Vex'ahlia. Molly and I are Keyleth and Vax'ildan."

"Oh, cool," Aubrey said as she looked over their costumes. "Well come on in and have a good time. Food and booze are over there."

Aubrey was closing the door when a hand smacked against it, causing Aubrey to jump.

"Amy!," Aubrey said. "You scared me half to death."

Aubrey looked Amy up and down.

"Who are you supposed to be?," Aubrey asked.

"Fat Amy. . .Winehouse," Amy said. "Before she died."

"Ooo-kay," Aubrey said. "Come on in."

Amy stomps in as only Amy can do.

"What up pitches?," Amy yells. "Fat Amy Winehouse in the house."

Aubrey laughs as she watches Amy take over the room like she always does. Chloe dances up to her.

"Come on, babe," Chloe says. "Let's dance!"

"Okay," Aubrey says.

Chloe turns to close the door to find Lily standing there.

"Shit, Lily," Chloe says putting hand to her chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"What are you supposed to be?," Aubrey asks looking over Chloe's shoulder. "You look like some kind of spy."

Lily just nods and walks past the two mumbling something neither girl could hear.

"Are we even sure she's wearing a costume?," Chloe whispers to Aubrey.

"I don't know if I want to know." Aubrey says, watching Lily disappear into the party that's a mixture of their Bella sisters, other friends from college, and work friends. Turning back to Chloe, Aubrey watches as the redhead is dancing in place to Beca's playlist. She smiles and grabs the redhead's hand, leading her to where the others are dancing. As they started moving, Aubrey glanced around the room, making a note of everyone who was invited. "Looks like pretty much everyone's here."

"I haven't seen Flo..." Chloe started, till she noticed the woman in question walking through the front door with a much older guy. If Chloe had to venture a guess, she'd put him in his late 30s or early 40s. She quickly corrected herself mid sentence. "Never mind, just did, looks like she and her date are Gloria and Jay from Modern Family."

"So that should be everyone," Aubrey assessed, looking around the room once again to double check. When she was satisfied, she whispered into Chloe's ear and then lead the redhead over to where Beca was controlling the music. As had been planned, the DJ also had appropriate imagery accompanying it on the large TV. She let Beca know it was time to put their plan into action. The DJ wound the music down so Aubrey could get everyone's attention.

"Hey all," Aubrey called out. "Thanks for coming all did great jobs on your costumes. If this were a contest I don't think anyone would be able to pick a winner. But it's not, it's just a party to celebrate a time of year that's actually kind of special to Chloe and I." At that, Aubrey gave a small nod to Beca before continuing speaking. "Would you all please direct your attention to the TV."

When Aubrey finished, Beca started the video that had been prepared.

"Woo! Sigma Beta Theta Halloween Party 2008!" Chloe, dressed as a zombie bride, proclaimed into her phone, Aubrey standing next to her. "Me and my roommate slash new bestest friend, and now Bella sister, are here as Belle and Cady from Mean Girls. Say something into the phone Aubrey."

"Come on Chloe, the only reason I'm here is because Alice made us come," Aubrey whined.

"Don't be like that Bree," Chloe chastised, pointing at a guy dressed as The Dude from The Big Lewboski moving toward them. "We're at a party, loosen up, have a little fun. I think that guy wants to dance with you."

"Hey, I'm Howie," the guy said introducing himself. "And your friend's right."

Aubrey clearly wasn't impressed.

"I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all," Aubrey started, clearly not wanting to be having this conversation. "But you're a guy and I'm gay, so it wouldn't work out the way you're hoping."

"AUBREY!," Chloe exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It hadn't come up," Aubrey shrugged, turning her attention away from Howie to focus on Chloe.

"This changes everything," Chloe stated enthusiastically. "Come dance with me."

The video showed further snippets of the progression of their relationship over the years. Aubrey smiled as video of the Bella Halloween party from 2011 played. Beca, dressed as Towelie from South Park, shyly approached Chloe who was dressed as Chuck Bartowski from Chuck.

"Hey Chlo, great costume, I love that show." Beca started, clearly nervous. "I know we only just met recently, but like you said at hood night, fast friends and all. I was just thinking maybe sometime, maybe we could...could go for a cup of a coffee or something?"

"Aww Becs, that's so sweet." Chloe gushed, moved by the tiny girl's worlds. "I'd love to get coffee with you sometime, but it'd just have to be coffee." As she said that, Aubrey, dressed as Sarah Walker in her Orange Orange uniform, entered the frame and Chloe took her hand. "Monday is actually Aubrey's and my anniversary."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." Beca said, a blush creeping across her face. "You two look good together."

The video continued on, showing more brief snippets of Aubrey and Chloe together, after winning the ICCA championship, Aubrey's graduation, Chloe and everyone else's graduation, winning the World Championship, the continuing evolution of their relationship till it stopped on a video from Aubrey's birthday two weeks ago. Unbeknownst to Chloe, Aubrey had taken the day off work. The video was from Stacie's phone as she and Beca helped Aubrey get the dining room ready.

"I think it looks perfect. Thanks, you two," Aubrey said as she hovered around the table, making sure it was set just right. Beca was in the kitchen, preparing Chicken Alfredo, Chloe's favorite meal.

"Baby?," Chloe could be heard calling out from off camera. "I'm home sweetie. Happy birth...what's all this?"

"Hey honey," Aubrey greeted, guiding Chloe to her usual spot at the table. "I know it's my birthday and I'm supposed to be the one getting gifts, but this year, there's only one thing I want." With that, she dropped to one knee in front of where Chloe was now seated and pulled a ring box out of her pocket, opening it to show to the redhead. "Sweetie, these past nine years have been the best of my life because you've been there by my side for them. So please, my love, will you marry me?"

"YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!," Chloe exclaimed before pulling Aubrey to her so they could kiss, which was the end of the video.

"As you all just saw, Aubrey and I would like to announce that we're engaged!" Chloe exclaimed, holding up her hand with her engagement ring on it, the diamond surrounded by smaller alternating emeralds and sapphires.

Everyone gathered around the couple, offering their congratulations. Beca and Stacie stood by the drinks and waited since they already knew about the engagement. Stacie poured herself a ginger ale and took a sip.

"I'm so happy for them," Stacie said putting her arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Me, too," Beca said. "So, are we telling them our good news tonight?"

"It's their night," Stacie said. "Let them have this. I don't want to steal their thunder."

"We'll have to tell them soon," Beca said putting an arm around Stacie's waist. "You'll be showing and they'll get mad at us for not telling them."

"We'll tell them," Stacie said placing her hand on her stomach. "Soon. I promise."

* * *

 **Note 2:** We also don't own any characters from any other universe you recognize


End file.
